The present invention is directed to network technology. More particularly, the invention provides systems and methods for presenting information. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to client systems and server systems. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With the development of network technology, people become more and more willing to publish information related to personal observations and feelings through the internet to share with others. For example, microblogs or on-line communities provide platforms for publishing such information.
Microblog is a form of blogs that allows users to post messages publicly, update information timely, and permit everyone or a particular group to read the published messages. Microblog may be transmitted in many ways, including short-message-service (SMS) messages, instant communication software, entails, webpages, etc. Therefore, users may form individual communities through microblogs via the Web, Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) and various client systems so that the users can publish and update information to achieve instant information sharing.
An online community is often a virtual community on the internet. Members of an online community may gather for a certain common objective, and any member can publish information in the online community. For example, text contents may be published in an online chat room. In another example, audio files, video files and/or text contents may be published in an online forum.
But it is often difficult for a user to view information published at a certain geographic position through a microblog platform or an online community platform. Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for presenting information.